


sayang sekali

by odehalle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odehalle/pseuds/odehalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mau menyalahkan siapa? andai saja dia bisa lebih cepat menyadarinya barangkali hidupnya damai dari penyesalan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sayang sekali

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi

Ah, bukannya Takao tak bisa menangis, ia semacam kehabisan stok airmata saja. Toh ini persis bom waktu, akumulasi dari kesalahan di masa lalu dan telepon di box tergantung dalam kehampaan yang menyesakkan, sama seperti Takao yang menemukan dirinya terkatung-katung _KENAPA AKU BISA TERLAMBAT KENAPA BISA DAN KENAPA BISA_. Dinding kaca mengantarkannya pada lantai dingin, seiring jantungnya yang mengerut (paru-parunya mendadak macet) saat Shinta, bilang dengan suara bergetar setengah sesenggukan, (bentuk wajah Shinta yang menangis MASIH JELAS begitu jelas terproyeksi dalam pelupuk mata) Shinta sudah menikah, _maaf, meski aku masih mencintaimu—_

_Ya, Shin-chan? Ya?_

_—tapi aku sudah punya suami yang mencintaiku._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. alhamdulillah bisa ikutan SUKANYA YG GINIAN WKWKWKKWKWKWKW  
> 2\. serba buru-buru suka BGTZ sama FEMMIDO  
> 3\. makasih udah mau baca :')


End file.
